My Little Poems: First Person Experience
by HyperAlicornGamer25101
Summary: A Story told in poem format, involving a human in Equestria, Ponies appearing on Earth, or something else. My poems can be random, crazy, or something. Bit novice, but I am using RhymeZone and Thesaurus to help me write poems. Hopefully I make a good one by pure luck. (Also, I won't take requests. Sorry. You can leave a review if you like.)
1. HIE, Turned into Phoenix Pony

**Poem #1: ****Human in Equestria, ****Turned into Phoenix Pony**

**Disclaimer: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic belongs to Hasbro. This fic is not made solely for Profit at all, but for fun. Enjoy the poem.**

* * *

><p>My first day as a Phoenix Pony.<br>Once a human, now part of their kind.  
>Fiery wings burst wide open,<br>I've dreamed the day as a Brony.

The day of 2012, which made Earth a Wasteland.  
>Lavas fill the seas. Soil Ground too hot to touch.<br>Wings spray, to show they are larger like birds.  
>My dream is set, to conquer the skies by flying.<p>

Seeds of Friendship. Seeds of Distrust,  
>Distrust is one to avoid, to prevent, but hard.<br>My task to befriend interfered by Rainbow's Burst,  
>thinking hard that I could be an enemy Spy.<p>

Fluttershy, so kind and sweet,  
>introducing me to her Friends.<br>Rainbow Dash, grinding her teeth,  
>thinking I would turn my backs on them.<p>

But when will she learn,  
>that I'm not the bad guy?<p>

I plead her to teach me flight skills,  
>only to reject my polite words.<br>Wings bleed after her rashful assault,  
>leaving me in the hospital.<p>

Applejack hunts for her Loyal Flank,  
>to force bring her to a Royal Punishment.<br>Fluttershy coming to the Hospital,  
>to string recovery to my falling confidence.<p>

My mind colder, to forsaken the Skies,  
>due to the curse of feared heights.<br>My mind warmed, to dream of the Skies,  
>so I will never be afraid again.<p>

Taught to fly by the Shiest,  
>Training from hell is being done.<br>Rainbow approaching to apologise,  
>but my shell kept for her assault.<p>

Trusts are to be earned at first,  
>before I dwell to her hearts.<p>

Pony Friendships made at last.  
>Fun times in Ponyville is a blast.<p> 


	2. EoE, with Mutant Menace going on

**Poem #2: ****Equestria on Earth, ****with Mutant Menace Going on.**

**AN: Quick note, not an X-Men Crossover.**

**Disclaimer: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic belongs to Hasbro. This fic is not made solely for Profit at all, but for fun. Enjoy the poem.**

* * *

><p>A world where aliens are Distrusted,<br>but yet they always come here.  
>A world where meta-humans really exists,<br>but Earth thinks they're just scum here.

A Meta-Human like me,  
>where I hit like a Magnum.<br>My conditions are enhanced,  
>to survive like a Dragon.<p>

My powers used only for good,  
>such as fighting crime.<br>Day by day, an average chore  
>while learning karate in a chime.<p>

Here comes the Ponies,  
>who's on the hunt for Sombra.<br>Their affairs thought to be Phony,  
>but I happen to find out now.<p>

Asked not to get involved,  
>but Sombra's forces attack first.<br>Warned not to interfere,  
>but Sombra's magic plague innocent.<p>

Demanded not to get involved,  
>but I can't sit back and watch.<br>Advised not to interfere,  
>but I will pit myself against him.<p>

Requested not to get involved,  
>but I will fight no matter what!<br>Cautioned not to interfere,  
>but I shall smite all darkness!<p>

Then comes the holy ruler, Celestia.  
>Angry for my involving.<br>Final warning issued to never interfere,  
>but I am determined to resolve!<p>

Refusal to meet demands,  
>ends in a fight between a godlike!<br>My ambitious mind rises,  
>to remove the blight he caused!<p>

Here comes the Calvary,  
>revealing ponies from parallel Equestria.<br>Six nightmarefied Ponies,  
>who comes from a devilish world.<p>

A Common enemy is revealed,  
>but now Celestia goes murderous.<br>I sold my soul to help Night Mares,  
>finally I have chosen the side.<p>

Sombra the Evil, defeated.  
>Banished from earth for good.<br>Celestia the Deceitful along, punished.  
>Divine mother comes to teach her.<p>

Now it's goodbye to Earth,  
>leaving to become part of the Nightmare Herd.<br>Sombra's curse of darkness removed,  
>and Humans is finally spared.<p>

Hopefully Celestia will learn her Errors,  
>so she'll never scorn any aid.<p> 


	3. MLIE, From Earth to Equestria

**Poem #3: ****My life in Equestria, ****from Earth to Equus.**

**Disclaimer: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic belongs to Hasbro. This fic is not made solely for Profit at all, but for fun. Enjoy the poem.**

* * *

><p>My life thought to be quiet,<br>where I enjoy video games.  
>My life should be perfect,<br>until a Demon comes to claim.

I refused, I escape.  
>not wanting to help him.<br>I watched, I tell tales,  
>of an alicorn to the rescue.<p>

Attacks growing constant on me,  
>revealing my draconic magic.<br>Spies being desperate for me,  
>squealing to steal my powers.<p>

Seeing there is no choice,  
>Sun Goddess rashfuly orders me dead.<br>Seeing there is great joice,  
>Moon Goddess becomes my teacher.<p>

Arguments grow between sisters,  
>about what is right and wrong.<br>Debate grows between rulers,  
>that I should fight back agaisnt Tirek.<p>

Thus the Civil War in Equestria,  
>where Celestia vows to end me.<br>Thus the extreme attack on Ponyville,  
>Luna approach to extend aid.<p>

Four Friends siding with the Moon,  
>to end the madness of the Sun.<br>Two Foes loyal to the Sun,  
>to fend innocence and bring justice.<p>

Scared at the first war,  
>but their spirits restore my Rally.<br>Upset at Sun's choice to war,  
>I target a score to end it all.<p>

The Sun lacking her lesson,  
>the reason why she is losing.<br>The Moon packing with friendship,  
>the season to win the war.<p>

Such errors are shown.  
>I met by apologies from the Sun.<br>Such prejudices were atoned,  
>seeds of friendship at last.<p>

My powers of a Dragon rises,  
>to do battle with Lord Tirek.<br>My heart of a Dragon braves,  
>to go cattle Tirek back to Tartarus.<p>

Light returns to Equestria,  
>now I can enjoy my peaceful lives.<br>Blight drifting from Equestria,  
>no monsters to threaten us again.<p> 


	4. My life in Dragonized Equestria

**Poem #4: ****My life in Dragonized Equestria**

**AN: Yes my blind attempt, where Ponies are Dragonized, and Dragons are Ponified in this Parallel Poem-Dimension.**

**Disclaimer: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic belongs to Hasbro. This fic is not made solely for Profit at all, but for fun. Enjoy the poem.**

* * *

><p>A Brony's dream come true, to live in Equestria.<br>A generic 'human in equestria' plot to happen.  
>Such different Themes to involve in Equestria.<br>What dimension? What place? What plot?

Mine thought to be same as others,  
>to live with the Little Ponies of Equestria.<br>Mine is revealed to be so different,  
>to thrive in a Dragonized Equestria as a Dragon.<p>

Upon arrival I meet the Great Dragon Queen, Celestia.  
>She with a bad history with Ponies.<br>Upon arrival I know the terrible truth about the Ponies.  
>Words making me mad, I'll never forgive.<p>

Seeing my skills improper and weak,  
>training sessions are planned for me.<br>Looking to adjust my fighting streak,  
>Rainbow volunteers to spar with me.<p>

Hours of Training, Ponies come to invade.  
>This is just a mission, they say.<br>Towers keeping the vicious Ponies in bay.  
>This is just an Assignment, they say.<p>

All of the Ponies, trained to respond their reasons.  
>"Just following orders." My flank.<br>All of the Invaders, brained to the words like an AI.  
>"Orders are orders." My flank.<p>

Invasion is falling slow and soon.  
>Surprise. Their tactics are improving.<br>Invasion plans to blow up Castle.  
>Unexpected. We got pro infiltrators.<p>

The showdown between Dragon and Pony.  
>The two strong captains clash.<br>The climax to rescue Innocent Dragons.  
>The holy wrong is at last righted.<p>

The war still underway, but lives are saved.  
>The return reveals my promotion to the Guards.<br>The war still continue, my path is paved.  
>I accept to see the Innocents protected all times.<p>

Somewhere, a shadowy man.  
>Armed with a mighty gold katana.<br>Somehow, Ponies' new champion.  
>Later times to smite us dragons.<p>

They yay, "Down with Dragons!"  
>We say, "Bring them on!"<p> 


	5. My life after TCB-Events

**Poem #5: ****My life after TCB-Events**

**Note: Yes a Poem based on the TCB fanfics, but it takes place after the Events.**

**Disclaimer: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic belongs to Hasbro. This fic is not made solely for Profit at all, but for fun. Enjoy the poem.**

* * *

><p>The ponies have arrived, and took over Earth,<br>using the ponification serum on us humans.  
>Humans seen as scum, purified to not be scum,<br>and no chance to resist or survive this.

The ponies has come, to try and ponify me.  
>Serum 1, no effect. Serum 2, no effect.<br>Serum 3, no effect. Serum 4, no effect.  
>No way to deck my immuned body.<p>

The ponies have announced, and Celestia is mad.  
>"If you are immune, then you are a waste."<br>Hunted by the guards and wanted dead,  
>I blew my way out of pursuit to follow my path.<p>

The ponies are here, some unloyal to Celestia.  
>I take my chance to blend into society.<br>Only a simple difficulty to render my cause,  
>as I do my best to attend to friendship.<p>

The ponies are friendly, so are the Elements.  
>My immunity is discovered, what amazing power.<br>Celestia won't take chances. She wants me dead.  
>Spotted and forced to flee, legs pumped to a Rush Hour.<p>

The guards captured me, at last my terrible sentence.  
>Elements of harmony rebelling to save me.<br>Very Grateful, that I want to start a friendly life.  
>Arrogance fills the mind of Princess Celestia.<p>

The guards starts attacking, a genocide on Terrorist-likes.  
>We cannot let her do what she wants.<br>The Elements launched a sneak attack on her Devilish plan.  
>Now she is the one to be judged.<p>

The ponykind has learned, that advanced technology is not evil.  
>The Sun refuses and suicides by being petrified in stone.<br>What is it with her hatred against Humanity?  
>Will she one day learn her sins and Atone?<p>

The ponykind's new grace, as Twilight becomes the Ruler.  
>A special serum ignores my immunity. At last.<br>My friendship is placed, to become an Alicorn Satyr.  
>Like it. I'll live like them and be friendship.<p> 


	6. MLIE, as Copper Pegasus

**Poem #6: ****My life in Equestria, ****as a Copper Pegasus**

**Note: Similar to Poem #1, but this time two players are added.**

**Disclaimer: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic belongs to Hasbro. This fic is not made solely for Profit at all, but for fun. Enjoy the poem.**

* * *

><p>Me and Richard. Two great Bronies.<br>The season four is complete.  
>Epic Rainbow power Grazing my likes.<br>But Richard finds it not his tea.

So what if he doesn't care about Rainbow Power?  
>Such form makes my attract power flow.<br>So what if he doesn't like how Season 3 ended?  
>Twilight reborn as Alicorn is best Princess.<p>

A spell, bringing me here.  
>I landed in Ponyville as a Copper Pegasus.<br>A spell, bringing Richard as well,  
>but stranded in badlands as a pony like Sombra.<p>

I get acquainted with the Ponies in Ponyville,  
>one of them thinking I'm a changeling.<br>Richard trying to fit into societies on the Hills,  
>but to be driven back to the Badlands.<p>

Princess Twilight interrogating for my intentions.  
>My politeness continues. Lie-Detection show no lies.<br>Richard becomes a changeling-sombra hybrid,  
>and likeness from him grows to fond new life.<p>

Prooven innocent by Celestia,  
>and learning that I was brought here.<br>A task to befriend Equestrians,  
>which I took to rid of my loneliness.<p>

Friendship grown with each Ponies,  
>one mare per day to start slow.<br>Seeds of Distrust are still shown,  
>attacked like prey by assassins.<p>

A Changeling reveals himself,  
>just following Richard's Orders.<br>His betrayal fills my anger,  
>who wants to cause Disorder.<p>

Ponyville under secure lockdown,  
>until all Changelings are routed out.<br>Richard comes to my sight,  
>challenging to a bout fight.<p>

My inexperienced fighting will cause end.  
>Losing means Changelings take over.<br>The Princess of magic comes to my aid.  
>My green thumb of friendship flares.<p>

The power of friendship,  
>compelling the force of darkness.<br>The power of harmony,  
>dispelling all changeling activities.<p>

I have finally learned,  
>I don't need to fight to win.<br>My lesson has adjourned,  
>that having friends makes it possible.<p>

The time comes to return home.  
>A sad thing to leave my friendly ponies.<br>Back home with modern computers,  
>to go online and contend updates.<p>

Richard not here on Skype.  
>Where away could he fly?<br>Journey continues with a Wormhole,  
>spitting out six elements of harmony.<p>

Not ready to abandon my role,  
>I bring them in my house for another adventure.<p> 


	7. My Different Paths in Equestria

**Poem #7: My different Paths in Equestria.**

**Disclaimer: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic belongs to Hasbro. This fic is not made solely for Profit at all, but for fun. Enjoy the poem.**

* * *

><p>If I were to wake up as an Earth Pony,<br>I could be strong as Applejack.  
>An amazing strength of my legs,<br>strong enough to whomp and whack.

If I were to wake up as a Pegasus Pony,  
>I can take the skies as Rainbow Dash did.<br>I'll take on any challenge to a race,  
>be fast enough to tie anypony's speed.<p>

If I were to wake up as a Unicorn Pony,  
>I could use magic like Twilight Sparkle.<br>If I can study a spell book long enough,  
>I'll unleash a fantastic spell to earn a win.<p>

If I were to wake up as a Mermaid Pony,  
>I can kiss the ground and skies goodbye.<br>Swimming underwater is much easy to do,  
>filled with bliss that swimming is perfect.<p>

If I were to wake up as a Changeling,  
>then the Ponys here won't like me.<br>After all, those Insects invaded in the first place,  
>and Royals know if we leak change.<p>

If I were to wake up as a Griffon,  
>I could fly like any other Pegasi.<br>Claws sharp for Cutting. Beak tough for biting.  
>I can slice through any cocky warriors.<p>

If I were to wake up as a Dragon,  
>I can fly, use strength, and breath fire.<br>Of course ponies fear and flee to Castle,  
>until a Knight comes and slay me.<p>

If I were to wake up as a Breezie,  
>It could be hard to fly without sufficient wind.<br>I could just stick it to the ground,  
>until I can feel a sufficient gale of wind.<p>

If I were to wake up as a Zebra Pony,  
>I would be strong like an Applejack.<br>But I'm better of in the lands of Zebrica,  
>A journey to be long to find my talent.<p>

If I were to wake up as a Human,  
>No Pain, No Gain, just my Average Body.<br>Omnivores kept, but no meat needed,  
>and actually can chain a grip with my Hands.<p>

If I were to wake up as an Alicorn,  
>I can fly and use magic at same time.<br>Only those who are very lucky,  
>could become a godlike race at prime.<br>Like a Lottery ticket, and I won,  
>doing so by a super lucky climb.<p> 


	8. My Life through 'CGotG' Events

**Poem #8: My Life through 'CGotG' events**

**AN: A Fic based on many 'Chess Game of the Gods' Fanfics. It is non-canon however, but in different universe.**

**Disclaimer: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic belongs to Hasbro. This fic is not made solely for Profit at all, but for fun. Enjoy the poem.**

* * *

><p>It was suppose to be simple,<br>to see the Rockhounds Baseball game.  
>A stranger in robe with strange symbol,<br>offering to be a chess piece.

Declines after Declines from my Dad,  
>promising to call the Cops.<br>A small trip to the bathroom,  
>perfect place for him to do his job.<p>

Revealing that my real parents disappeared,  
>and maybe soon my only real friend.<br>Forced to disobey my parents,  
>banding myself to accept the Offer.<p>

Into a world a Brony like me knows,  
>where Friendship is Very Magic.<br>Into a world as Hybrid Anthro Teen Dragon Alien thingy,  
>with awesome powers similar to the 'Alien Soldier' game.<p>

Another Chess Piece to the game,  
>like any other players participating.<br>Very aggressive to other warriors,  
>who dares wanted me dead.<p>

I drove through every vicious battles,  
>while making Zebra Pony friends.<br>Different shooting techniques from hands,  
>super amazing to be a Superhero.<p>

The powers can be used for good or evil.  
>My powers are used to save innocence.<br>Taught to use my powers for Good Use.  
>Taught to combine my Powers in Technique.<p>

An excellent way. Now I won't feel weak.

Many battles attracting the Four Royals.  
>Sending four to find the disturbance.<br>The first encounter with a Loyalty,  
>ending up surrounded and knocked out.<p>

Awakening in a dark Dungeon,  
>waiting to be interrogated by white Princess.<br>I cooperate and use honest & polite words,  
>straight suspicious rising drasticly to use a spell.<p>

A Mind-Look spell to find the truth,  
>and they've believed me.<br>My memories surprising them with Proof,  
>announcing no involvements with Tirek.<p>

The Purple Princess of Magic,  
>distrusting and unhappy that I'm honest.<br>Tasked by White to get acquainted with the six,  
>before challenged by a Purple Goddess.<p>

The one such accidential spell,  
>bringing the first gen Unicorn.<br>One impolite assault tolls the bell,  
>bringing the White to stop Purple.<p>

The time to get her to make amends,  
>insufficient with the tragedy to ascend.<p>

Castle Canterlot, totally under siege,  
>only by the hands of the Chess Pieces.<br>A vicious group led by the person I know,  
>who didn't come here to talk Peace.<p>

I join the defense even if she say no.  
>I've decide to defend all Ponies.<br>Great joice that I rescued and repelled,  
>leaving Purple very angry at my Heroism.<p>

A Terrible Combination of Rage and Jealousy,  
>triggering the dark transformation.<br>A horrible swarm of Nightmare Forces so Corruptive,  
>turning the Princess into Nightmare Doom.<p>

Not wanting anymore ponies harmed,  
>I rush to battle the evil Nightmare Doom.<br>Such Determination and Willpower she saw.  
>I brush away the Darkness from Twilight.<p>

The Princess of Magic,  
>freed from the Darkness.<br>Charged however for Assault,  
>banished temporary to Tartarus.<p>

The First Gen Unicorn however,  
>honored for her great Bravery.<br>Granted with becoming Alicorn of Magic,  
>she never felt very happy.<p>

But where are my Parents?  
>The man say they were here.<br>And what about others I know?  
>Regal bands me on a new Task.<p>

To seek out the Robed Man,  
>the person behind the Chess Pieces.<br>To tweak the Curse he has done,  
>so they can be human once again.<p>

One adventure is done at last,  
>but another adventure comes so fast.<p>

My pinkie Pie Promise,  
>kept to find my Parents,<br>to travel high and low,  
>and hopefully reverse everything.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And Apologies if you want to see more, but this is where the Poem Ends. Don't forget to check out other more poems.<strong>


	9. From Average to Above-Average

**Poem #9: From Average to Above-Average.**

**Warning: In this poem, the ponies are anthro, with High-School themes. If you don't like anthros, this may not be for you.**

**Disclaimer: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic belongs to Hasbro. This fic is not made solely for Profit at all, but for fun. Enjoy the poem.**

* * *

><p>One average teenager,<br>trying to achieve good grades.  
>Such ravaging invasion on Earth,<br>dead but reborn to Equestria.

One average judged teenager,  
>announced uneligible for heaven or hell.<br>Stunning memories erased by Divine God,  
>to be sent to another world of Ponies.<p>

One average reborned teenager,  
>now attending High School in Crystal Empire.<br>Time to learn about Equestria,  
>and make friends right here.<p>

One average lonely teenager,  
>asked by a Teacher to make Friends.<br>It was easy she says, only  
>masked with difficulties of bullies.<p>

One average rallied teenager,  
>introduced by friends of Twilight.<br>With great allies surrounding,  
>a perfect school day to make.<p>

One average athletic teenager,  
>unbothered with a loss in dodgeball.<br>A Smart way to avoid turning Green,  
>with fruits and editable vegetables.<p>

One average framed teenager,  
>caused by fame-boasting Unicorn.<br>Questions and Answers are made,  
>ending the blames done to him.<p>

One above-average detective teenager,  
>planning to find the true vandalizer.<br>The tough bookworm joins in,  
>helping with aligning the evidences.<p>

One above-average clean teenager.  
>At last it was Trixie doing this.<br>Evidence shown and believed.  
>I pass the test she said?<p>

One above-average satyr colt,  
>caused by an accidential spell.<br>No horn to cast. No wings to Fly.  
>Brains only need to strategize very well.<p>

One above-average chess colt,  
>defeating her best alicorn friend.<br>No matter the repeated rematches,  
>his revealed chess skills are prooven.<p>

One grown-up stallion,  
>after high school sessions.<br>His life speed to gallop,  
>married and new jobs.<p>

One grown-up stallion.  
>His new life is chosen.<p> 


	10. Alternate World to Spy for

**Poem #10: Alternate World to Spy For**

**Disclaimer: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic belongs to Hasbro. This fic is not made solely for Profit at all, but for fun. Enjoy the poem.**

* * *

><p>In this new world, MLP villains have already won.<br>A world once in harmony, once with magic, all cursed.  
>All the lights curling away by the blankets of Eternal Night.<br>All the sacred lands stolen by swarm, chaos, and darkness.

In this new world, most ponies growing to like this.  
>Even I, the Human, but growing use to my Changeling Body.<br>My new body, part Human, part Changelings,  
>Becoming a new student to shapeshift and use stealth.<p>

In this new world, I learn to fight like a Creed.  
>Bring to be enlisted to the Assassion Program launched by Chrysalis.<br>A group of resistance appearing all over to bite us back.  
>The fallen Ponies once of Equestria driving back to get their Revenge.<p>

In this new world, Terrorists can and will happen.  
>My Daggers, My Sword, My Crossbow, My other Arsenals.<br>I will choose anything to take with me,  
>To scatter the attacks and bring end to this Terror.<p>

In this new world, no Terrorists can be forgiven.  
>Sold my love to a new world, better than Canon.<br>No matter what words they throw, that's my own decision.  
>I aim to keep order and peace from the Fallen Ponies.<p>

In this new world, some Terrorists once wield Elements of Harmony.  
>A mission growing difficult to challenge my Assassination Skills.<br>The finale ending with infiltrating the Super Weapon of Harmony,  
>there to Blow it up and escape to safety. No changeling shall be harmed.<p>

In this new world, Nightmare World in need of Assistance.  
>In this new world, even Chaos and Shadow Crystals is attacked.<br>Just like in the Agent Movies, infiltrating each hidden headquarters,  
>now armed with modern guns and such for a stronger jack.<p>

In this new world, Someone trying to permamently Destroy Chaos.  
>Such Terrorists growing vicious and smarter for every loss.<br>Geared up to wheel over there and start my Espionage Action,  
>before finding another evil genius in Dark Crystal Empire.<p>

In this new world, being a Super Changeling Agent is a job.  
>Different tasks, Different Challenges, Different Villains.<br>Finding myself with hidden companions on my side.  
>My job becoming very Brilliant, no Terrorists can win.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And yet another Apologies if you want to see more of this, but I must end the Poem here.<strong>


	11. JMA in 2nd Alternate Equestria

**Poem #11: Japanese Martial Artist in 2nd Alternate Equestria**

**AN: Not related to last poem by the way.**

**Disclaimer: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic belongs to Hasbro. This fic is not made solely for Profit at all, but for fun. Enjoy the poem.**

* * *

><p>A Magical Meteor coming down to Equus.<br>Leaving wide a big crater outside Ponyville.  
>The alternate mane six led by Sunset,<br>sets off to discovered a surprising creature.

A man who speaks neighponese,  
>A man who knows martial arts.<br>A man foreign to unknown places.  
>A man who Spars as a Sport.<p>

Fear fills upon awakening,  
>a Neighponese Man in bed very colorful.<br>"Just a Nightmare" He says,  
>magic cuffs straining the body until further notice.<p>

A simple introduxctions from the Moon,  
>prooved fatal by the Language Barrier.<br>Glowing Symbol from a Magic Book,  
>a spell for understanding accents.<p>

Enter the Ryuma, the Japanese human.  
>A hothead like Sunset, diving into arguments.<br>Ryuma Irritated for the Mane Six's saving.  
>Luna's magic stops the fighting between Two.<p>

Stuck for good, getting along as a transformed Pony.  
>Maybe this place isn't so bad for him.<br>Surrounded by Apples, hostile among any companions.  
>His semi-black belt skills are revealed.<p>

News of the Appleloosan's rebellion arrives.  
>Candy Apple very unhappy with this.<br>Group of Seven sets off to settle this Issue.  
>Brand new adventure for the Ryuma.<p>

Arrival of the Western town, met with Hostilities.  
>Ryuma's perfect karate amazed by six.<br>An orange Apple coming to kill with own hooves,  
>Candy subjected to duel her out.<p>

Duel is won, Hostilities are Removed.  
>Rescue comes from the Buffalo Tribe.<br>A Fuel of will to remove the Outlaws,  
>Chief teach Dragon the strongest Technique.<p>

The return to Appleloosa, meet with angry Appleloosans.  
>A Split up to route out the Outlaws.<br>Dragon Rook takes Apple Knight like a Chess,  
>Strengths of the Brutal Apple defeated.<p>

Outlaws revealed, and Misunderstandings erased.  
>Just orders from Luna to route the Outlaws.<br>Candy Apple calls out the stubborn Cowmare,  
>Cheers from Appleloosan, resprouting seeds of trusts.<p>

The next Day, announcing the return of Solar Flare.  
>A Group of seven prepares for the Worst.<br>Only a single Ambush capturing Ryuma & Sunset.  
>Queen Luna plans to remove the Curse.<p>

Rest of the Mane sets to rescue,  
>with different challenges eliminated.<br>A waypoint to end the reign of Solar,  
>two hotheads working as a Team.<p>

Two Hotheads and Five Rescuers,  
>united at last to find the Seventh.<br>A final battle between Ryuma and Solar Flare,  
>a strong smashes of great skills.<p>

The Durability grows to be bulky,  
>using to protect the Mane Six.<br>Dragon's element of Protection,  
>rooting to his new soul.<p>

The reign of Solar Flare,  
>has finally ended with a flash.<br>The curse that burns villages,  
>now under suspension for good.<p>

Solar Flare, revealed to be Celestia,  
>a sister of Queen Luna.<br>A paster story similar to canonical,  
>but with roles being swapped.<p>

Ryuma expecting to return home,  
>after the defeat of Solar Flare.<br>But memories blocked by Amnesic Dome,  
>"Where exactly is home?" he asked.<p>

A terrible tragedy to be revealed,  
>requested to stay as his new home.<br>An acceptable offer taken for good,  
>later to become a movie star in Equestria.<p>

Once a hothead Japanese, no longer.  
>A calmful mind inside, grows stronger.<p> 


	12. My life in Pre-Equestria

**Poem #12: My Life in Pre-Equestria**

**AN: Anyone wondering, this 12th poem takes place way back before the Main Events**

**Disclaimer: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic belongs to Hasbro. This fic is not made solely for Profit at all, but for fun. Enjoy the poem.**

* * *

><p>The snow covering my body,<br>jolts a quick wake-up call.  
>I plow my clothes clean,<br>and see the world so different.

I make new plans,  
>to find food and shelter.<br>I search all around,  
>to find a hiding spot better.<p>

What a way to get ambushed.  
>Ponies, Unicorns, and Pegasi.<br>Gutted out cold by a Hoof.  
>Are they fighting each others?<p>

A terrible Dream, makes me want to wake up.  
>Methods of waking up, not effective.<br>A horrific reality all along, with animals at war.  
>Words from a bronze dragon being true.<p>

Here comes a Dragon Queen,  
>ruling the great land Dragonia.<br>To become a warrior like them,  
>I will transform into a Dragon.<p>

The permament transformation comes,  
>stinging my body like bees.<br>Vicious Pegasi attacking with no Reason,  
>springing me into action.<p>

Being a wingless Dragon in War,  
>useless against foes in midair.<br>Being an Agile Dragon on a Battlefield,  
>my luck exposes their weakness.<p>

Now part of an Army,  
>this senseless attacks shall end.<br>Through each battlefields,  
>their offensive flocks were pushed back.<p>

The meeting with Princess Platinum,  
>surprised from me to see no Hostilities.<br>The warnings are sent to Pegasopolis,  
>ally Dragons uniting with Unicorns.<p>

The final showdown between forces.  
>Earth Ponies too joins to intervene.<br>Blizzard growing to freeze the Hearts,  
>the Windigoes come to ruin all.<p>

We have found to learn,  
>our own fault for the Wars.<br>There are errors to amend,  
>flaring a heart to end the snow.<p>

The true meaning of Friendship.  
>The warming of our Hearths.<p>

There's no need for Wars.  
>"Plant the seeds of Friendship."<p>

The Pegasi learned their faults.  
>Forgivenesses were earned from me.<p>

Tis the Hearth's Warming Eve.  
>To rid ourself from the Swarming Colds.<p>

"And That's how Equestria was made!"  
><strong>Pinkie Pie! Not Now! I'm Busy!<strong>  
>"Oh Fine, Party Pooper!"<br>*Ahem* And thus the name Equestria is founded.


	13. MLIE under Rebellion

**Poem #13: My Life in Equestria under Rebellion.**

**AN: Still a fan of Princess Luna. I think this is first for me to write longer lines.**

**Disclaimer: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic belongs to Hasbro. This fic is not made solely for Profit at all, but for fun. Enjoy the poem.**

* * *

><p>If I step into the lands of Equestria, I would find graceful friendship.<br>A world where Ponies Exists, along with other magical creatures.  
>A World governed by the Alicorn Goddesses. Harmony is our Protection.<br>Will I make friends among other species not like me? A question from the future.

If I step into the lands of Equestria, I will expect immediate hostilities.  
>Appearing in the Forest. Trying to find my way out. Hoping to find help.<br>A Rainbow Maned Pony out of nowhere, swooping to wreck me.  
>There is no chance to escape. No chance to survive. Only blackout.<p>

If I step into the lands of Equestria, I'll wake up tied up to a Chair.  
>Tied up by hostile Ponies, wanting to get immediate answers out of me.<br>My Polite Words, My Honest Words. Only to raise their suspicions.  
>One Final truthful answer spoken, wanding a spell to invade my Memories.<p>

If I step into the lands of Equestria, I could be very safe from bruteness.  
>A Lucky savior on my side, Tall white comes to stop the Forbidden Spell.<br>The Lie-Detection shows no Lies. Even the goddess sees no deception.  
>Thus angering the Rainbow, launching herself to her Selfish Shell.<p>

If I step into the lands of Equestria, I'll have to get acquainted with the Ponies.  
>Enter Pinkie Pie, Element of Laughter. She shown me the power of Smiles and Laughs.<br>Enter Rarity. Element of Generosity. Creating perfect clothes to replace my old phony.  
>Enter Fluttershy. Element of Kindness. Saving the Day from the Cutie Mark Crusaders.<p>

If I step into the lands of Equestria, there can be difficulties that I must face.  
>Enter Applejack. Element of Honesty. A Hard exercise to shape up my body.<br>Enter Twilight Sparkle, Princess of Magic. Unavailable because she is away. Oh well.  
>Enter Rainbow Dash. Element of Loyalty. No Shard of her in my own Sight.<p>

If I step into the lands of Equestria, I just need to get Rainbow be my friend.  
>No where to be found. Fluttershy even helped me with her finding.<br>Twilight Sparkle, also not here. I even heed Applejack's truthful words.  
>She is correct... But why would she...? What was she planning...?<p>

If I step into the lands of Equestria, I would end up part of the Rebellion.  
>Here comes the Dark Blue Alicorn of the Night, Princess Luna.<br>It has become clear. Twilight and Rainbow is up to no good.  
>Deciding to join the Moon, I threw myself to enlist and help my four friends.<p>

If I step into the lands of Equestria, I would like to show the Sun no Mercy.  
>From Rookie, I was trained to fight like the Night Guards. Hand to Hand &amp; Lethal.<br>To the first Battlefield. I'll teach those Two elements to betray us like that.  
>Now cooking with strength &amp; skill, I hope to end Celestia's Tyranny.<p>

If I step into the lands of Equestria, I'll become the hero of the New Lunar Republic.  
>Now we aim to lay Siege on Canterlot, with help of the Crystal Empire, led by Cadance.<br>At last, all Equestrias have banded together against the Tyrant. New Order Comes.  
>Payback for the immediate betrayal many weeks ago, breaking the Pinkie Pie Promise.<p>

If I step into the lands of Equestria, I can finally earn my friendship.  
>The Tyranical Sun goes down. Twilight &amp; Rainbow sentenced to Exile.<br>This is the end of the Equestria Civil War. With endless time to learn the ways.  
>True I have ruined the home-ticket, but my own future's chosen. My own story.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Now I am tired, so I will go to bed. Night-Night.<strong>


	14. CWA, Chrysalis's Revenge

**Poem #14: Canterlot Wedding Aftermath, Chrysalis's Revenge**

**Disclaimer: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic belongs to Hasbro. This fic is not made solely for Profit at all, but for fun. Enjoy the poem.**

* * *

><p>Big Growing Barrier of Love.<br>The magic to banish us all.  
>Our invasion is out of luck,<br>leaving us Changelings scattered.

I never wanted to invade,  
>but a curse forced me.<br>Hunted and captured by Royalties,  
>who says "We shalt interrogate thee!"<p>

As learned, I've decide to be nice  
>just as I was taught with manners.<br>Interrogation seems to grow harsher.  
>My truth makes Shining madder.<p>

Here comes the White Alicorn.  
>Princess Celestia must be her.<br>Such revelations. It was all along,  
>I was brainwashed by Chrysalis.<p>

Shining Armor, Dismissed for Arguing.  
>I really hope he grows nicer.<br>The trial of trust is underway.  
>Difficulties however will have Weights.<p>

A Transfer to a Guest Quarters.  
>Introduction with the Elements next Day.<br>Relations between gets sharpened,  
>everyday I visit and hang out each Pony.<p>

A Single Nightmare comes.  
>It's like I'm being controlled.<br>Enter the Moon Goddess Drumming,  
>to rid the evil Nightmares.<p>

The control-proof spell is made.  
>Changelings safe from the Tyrant.<br>Queen of the Changelings, Captured.  
>Celestia, ending the Queen's ruler license.<p>

The final spell comes,  
>converting all changelings to Ponies.<br>Shining denies my friendship,  
>but others to prevent my loneliness.<p> 


	15. Copper Knife's War Story

**Poem #15: Copper Knife's War Story, Forced by Fate**

**AN: Yep. Another NLR Poem. It may happen in another Poem.**

**Disclaimer: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic belongs to Hasbro. This fic is not made solely for Profit at all, but for fun. Enjoy the poem.**

* * *

><p>Copper Knife is my Name.<br>Ambitious & Resourceful Pegasus.  
>Silver Tome is my friend's Signature.<br>Dynamic, Loyal, and Smart Unicorn.

Once classmates in Ponyville.  
>Seperation by fate to different school.<br>Now in new school for a Thrill,  
>to fly like Wonderbolts in Cloudsdale.<p>

Another fate to bring us all to War.  
>Sides of Two to choose.<br>Cloudsdale & Ponyville, once Sunny,  
>biding now with the Moon.<p>

What a cruel fate to have.  
>Will I end up fighting my Silver Friend?<br>Once Friends, Turned Foes.  
>Will I end up treated by Silver as Fiend?<p>

My first battlefiend in my life.  
>Guarding Ponyville from the Sun.<br>My first rival through the fated Strife.  
>One and Only and Fastest Flyer.<p>

Equestria united by Nightmare Luna,  
>to crush the terrible Sun Queen.<br>Each lighted words I slowly listen,  
>makes me grow to forsake the Sun.<p>

The lights of the Moon,  
>attracting my fondness.<br>Slowly leaving my neutral,  
>my passion for the Night.<p>

Canterlot Castle. So-called strong.  
>The final attack to win.<br>Many Night Guards battling alongside,  
>to bring down the Sun.<p>

A Showdown with a Fierce Rival,  
>before a duel with a Formal Friend.<br>No matter how strong a Magic is,  
>My Ambition fuels my Fighting Power.<p>

The Solar Tyrant, overthrown at last.  
>Our new Queen, plans new Peace.<br>No Twilight? No Rainbow? No Silver?  
>All three making a Clean Getaway.<p>

My path and decisions,  
>may spark another Rebellion.<br>But my rightful vision,  
>founds a better sacred future.<p> 


	16. My Ponified Life in Equestria Divided

**Poem #16: My Ponified Life in Equestria Divided**

**AN: A Poem based on the work of PoorYorick's 'Equestria Divided' artworks. And to express my favorite to the awesome side of the Everfree Tribes. Sorry fans of other Houses/Cult.**

**Disclaimer: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic belongs to Hasbro. Equestria Divided belongs to PoorYorickDA. This fic is not made solely for Profit at all, but for fun. Enjoy the poem.**

* * *

><p>Lost in a Vicious Forest,<br>where beasts Roam.  
>Exiled by my own Family,<br>now I call forest Home.

With such luck for a Pegasus,  
>I've gone tribal and learn to fight.<br>Enlisted to the Ranks of House Everfree,  
>I've dawn my new spear.<p>

House Earthborn, a Barbaric Side,  
>returning for revenge on Defeat.<br>Big McIntosh. One to lead the invasion.  
>Our payback to them will be Extreme.<p>

Our invasion on their Territories.  
>Messing with the natives earns them the Horns.<br>Spears craving names on their skullheads,  
>to make Earthborns fear our Tribes.<p>

The battle with Supreme Commander,  
>at last Fluttershy meets head-on.<br>This is her battle alone with the elements,  
>Honor and Influences of the Forest Spreads.<p>

Great Surprise. White Gold intervenes.  
>To break up the fight between houses.<br>Negotiations warming the cold heart,  
>to propose an alliance against the true enemy.<p>

Applejack, atoning for her mistakes.  
>Rarity's White Gold gaining alliances.<br>Fluttershy, ataining the Apple's Apologies.  
>At last, three united as one team.<p>

Here comes House Stormwing,  
>resurrection of the Commander Hurricane Legacy.<br>Pegasus attacking by Swarm,  
>unmatch against the Appleloosan Rangers.<p>

Kind and Honest, battles the Loyalty.  
>Myself, a sour reunion with Family Relation.<br>Winged & Strong, blaming my Abandonment,  
>but they forsaken me in the first place.<p>

No matter how much Raw Strength & Speed.  
>Winning Ambush takes all.<br>Here comes more that strained my Heart,  
>enough to pay them back.<p>

Stormwing defeated, now for Moon & Star,  
>with Cult of Laughter allied with.<br>The Team-up storming succeeds,  
>darkness pulled at last from Canterlot.<p>

But what of Princess Celestia?  
>What of Princess Luna as well?<br>Head of WhiteGold's extra goals,  
>the Whereabout interrogation.<p>

My return to the Humble Trees, to spend time with friends.  
>Hearths warming in a refuge, with Lady Fluttershy aiding.<p> 


	17. MLIE, as a Youkai

**Poem #17: My Life in Equestria, as a Youkai**

**AN: Not really a crossover with Touhou Project. Contains the word 'Danmaku' because I play Touhou games but on easy because I am suckage. And also this Poem takes place before the end of Season 3.**

**Disclaimer: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic belongs to Hasbro. This fic is not made solely for Profit at all, but for fun. Enjoy the poem.**

* * *

><p>One Single Trouble,<br>results a Punishment.  
>Such multiple Troubles,<br>grows harsh until a snap.

Naughty and Impish,  
>my habit makes trouble.<br>Berserked and Violent,  
>my life turned permament rubble,<p>

killed by parents.

Dead for over massive years,  
>until somehow I Iive again.<br>Spreading life force to my body,  
>no longer a Human but a Youkai.<p>

Alive as a Youkai, forgetting my sadness.  
>in a land of Horsies.<br>Driving through skies, forests, and lands  
>to find a village of Ponies.<p>

Ghostly appearances frighten,  
>and I just forgot about that.<br>A spell blackening my sight,  
>awakening in a Proofy Cage.<p>

Here comes the White Pegacorn,  
>approaching to Interrogate.<br>Coming a black bug scorned,  
>assassinating the Princess.<p>

Framed for murder,  
>now wanted Dead.<br>A Terrible start,  
>attacked and fled.<p>

Here's a blue Unicorn,  
>decided to travel with.<br>Coming to blue Pegacorn,  
>after the Black bug called Changeling.<p>

Travel Group grows by adventures.  
>Sunset comes, then Lightning last.<br>A Coup to cease and be destroyed,  
>we reach the Hive of the Changelings.<p>

Here comes the Elements of Harmony,  
>coming to end me with their bare hooves.<br>Group faces off, overpowering the Friendship Army.  
>Luna ends the fight and spells a Truth.<p>

Changeling Swarm surrounding all,  
>Chrysalis reveals her plot.<br>With all my friends Captured by surprise,  
>I fly to slash the knots.<p>

My Danmaku style is born,  
>defeating the endless Swarm.<br>No surprising hostiles from Six,  
>forgiveness and friendship.<p>

Somehow I know Danmaku,  
>known as Bullet Hell in English.<br>Whoever I find to give thanks.  
>No more bullies to pick on me.<p>

A Funeral for the Godess of the Sun.  
>A Cruel Punishment for Chrysalis.<p>

Stuck now in the Magical Land of Equestria.  
>Luck on my side to fit into Pony Society.<p> 


	18. My Little Dashie Inspiration Overdue

**Poem #18: Ponies on Earth, My Little Dashie Inspiration Overdue**

**Disclaimer: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic belongs to Hasbro. This fic is not made solely for Profit at all, but for fun. Enjoy the poem.**

* * *

><p>First comes Rainbow Dash,<br>Loyal to me, her father.  
>Royal speed to relationship,<br>then Celestia took her back to Equestria.

Second comes Fluttershy,  
>Sweet, Kind, and Shy.<br>Heat of Friendship flowing,  
>then Celestia took her back to Equestria.<p>

Third Comes Twilight Sparkle,  
>the Bookworms of all.<br>Unstoppale Rook & Family-ship.  
>then Celestia took her back to Equestria.<p>

Fourth comes Princess Luna,  
>Thou who controls moon.<br>The Moonlight to remove my Gloom.  
>then Celestia took her back to Equestria.<p>

Fifth comes Princess Winter,  
>Alicorn of the Frozen Winter.<br>My healing kindness, preventing Splinter in her Heart.  
>then Celestia just killed me, before taking Winter back.<p>

"We warned you,  
>now war comes."<p>

My five raised Ponies,  
>angry at her Decision.<br>to avenge my Death so Lonely,  
>together a rebellion flares.<p>

Additional Princesses of Season,  
>Summer, Spring, and Autumn.<br>Teaming up wtih Five to promise Freedom,  
>and teach Sun her badness.<p>

My life of Raising Ponies,  
>avenged by Family.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>**Sorry if that Poem's a bit shorter.**


	19. MLIE, as an Earth PonyDetective

**Poem #19: My Life in Equestria, as an Earth Pony+Detective**

**Disclaimer: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic belongs to Hasbro. This fic is not made solely for Profit at all, but for fun. Enjoy the poem.**

* * *

><p>My first day as a Lime-Green Pony,<br>Dark Orange Mane, and Light Blue eyes.  
>No pegasus wings or a unicorn horn,<br>just a regular pony like any Apple Crew.

My human name Lelurtt,  
>unfit for the Society of Ponies.<br>Thoughts grow to find a name.  
>Light bulb! I go Emerald Stone.<p>

No unicorn powers to use Magic.  
>No pegasus powers to even flight.<br>My brain is only needed here,  
>to solve a puzzling Byte.<p>

Aim to learn the ways of Friendship.  
>Only a few Friends Earned upon visiting.<br>Laughter inviting me to a welcome-party,  
>maybe aim to Blend into Pony-Society?<p>

Forced into a challenge of a Murder in Ponyville.  
>A single Earth Pony, accused and taken away.<br>"This is not right." I whispered at the Outcome,  
>I rush forth, to try and solve the murder case.<p>

Evidences gathered, Suspects learned.  
>I study and solve, since no one is here to help.<br>Arrogance from a murderous scum.  
>I aim to show who's the Boss around.<p>

Time almost comes. The murderer is close.  
>Clues revealed, to find one of the Ponyville Citizens.<br>Chime in my brain, the Suspect's sweat equals I'm right.  
>Rainbow to the Rescue, stopping the murderer!<p>

No Cutie Mark the Fillies say?  
>Maybe I was lucky on the first case.<br>Another murder arc to happen,  
>I stay to bring justice like Police.<p> 


	20. My Superhero life in Maretropolis

**Poem #20: My Superhero Life in Maretropolis**

**AN: ****AT LAST!**** A Poem about Superhero Ponies in a Comic Book called 'Power Ponies', which is the same name of that MLP:FIM Episode. I am a big fan of Superhero shows, like Spider-man, Justice League, Danny Phantom, and Dragon Ball Z due to martial arts. So here a poem about superheroes.**

**Warning: This poem will contain Anthrofied Ponies.**

**Disclaimer: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic belongs to Hasbro. This fic is not made solely for Profit at all, but for fun. Enjoy the poem.**

* * *

><p>What a way to end up in a City of Aliens,<br>along with my Brother, both from the Land of Texas.  
>But a 'could-be-dream-come-true' land.<br>A world of Another, filled with Superheroes, as seen in my sight.

Our Superpowers already obtained,  
>or rather a skill of Hidden Swordsmanship.<br>Seperated by the Mane-iac attack,  
>forced to defend against Minions.<p>

Meeting the Power Ponies by Fate,  
>teaming up to stop Mane-iac.<br>Stuck in a modern world of Ponies,  
>a Dream world to get used to.<p>

First Day in Ponified High School,  
>first freshy time in Kendo Class.<br>Started as White Belt like others.  
>With my skills, I'll avoid the Crash.<p>

A Cult growing to take over the School.  
>I use the Bamboo Sword to defend myself.<br>Immune to such dark magic,  
>Minions Rage maximized to send me to Hell.<p>

None to win. None to control me.  
>I entertain the school with my Swordsmanship Combined.<br>Enter the Super Do-Badders,  
>in a huge battle with the Six Power Ponies.<p>

Super Do-Badders, hiring to hunt me down.  
>Circumstancing result: I am now part of the PP Team.<br>Zapp gathering the strength of jealousy to challenge me,  
>one-on-one fight, no weapons, to the death.<p>

I follow my own Chivalry, while Zapp follows Black Belt  
>fighting bare handed is Un-Civil, but she won't listen.<p>

Thank Goodness for Principal to the Rescue.  
>The Everyday Crime-Fighting starts in progress.<br>Challenges every day turning the difficulty very heavy.  
>Ropes learned, and Villains defeated.<p>

The finale comes, with SDB as the final bosses.  
>A Trap set up by my Brother, tricked to believe Ponies are Evil.<br>A duel between brothers, to free my brother.  
>My Distraction underway, as the Six Thunder to the Four Villains.<p>

His Dark Sword is revealed, overpowering him.  
>But his attack-pattern blowing his own weak spot.<br>My Sparking Sword of light, effective against Darkness.  
>A Final blow ending my Victory, before taking his sword away.<p>

A Meetup to seize the Super Do-Badders.  
>My Long Sparking Black Light Sword defeating the White Dark Swords.<br>My return to my School life in Maretropolis,  
>only for a Chivalry Knight-Me to be challenged by an Honorable Samurai-Him.<p>

The final duel using Swords, resulting in my victory.  
>Brother's angry refusal of my Style, leaving Maretropolis.<p>

So mad that a Younger Brother defeated his Older.  
>Style of a Knight thundering such happiness.<p> 


End file.
